Kesalahan Besar
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Pada hari kasih sayang kali ini, tak ada cokelat, tak ada bunga, tak ada kemesraan. Yang ada hanya tangis dan penyesalan. Penyesalan atas kesalahan yang besar. ONESHOT. Infantrum Challenge.


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents:_

**Kesalahan Besar**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Made to complete the Valentine challenge in Infantrum**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

14 Februari. Hyuuga Hiashi duduk terpekur di beranda rumahnya. Suara gemuruh ledakan dari pusat kota tak diindahkannya. Matanya menerawang ke kejauhan, kosong tak berisi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya keras dan tegas kini kuyu, kosong, dan hampa.

Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja menerima kabar dari pusat kota, dari pusat pertempuran antara Konoha melawan Akatsuki, kalau putri pertamanya, Hyuuga Hinata, sudah menemui ajalnya setelah bertempur mati-matian melawan Pein Rikudo, pemimpin Akatsuki yang tak mengenal rasa kasihan itu.

Dunia Hiashi terasa runtuh. Suara panggilan putri kedua dan saudara-saudara se-klan-nya bagaikan hanya angin lalu di telinganya. Air mata menggenangi mata _byakugan_-nya yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Penyesalan memenuhi benaknya, sebuah rasa yang hanya pernah sekali menghampirinya sebelumnya, saat mendiang istrinya meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Sekarang rasa itu datang lagi, ketika darah dagingnya meninggalkannya, menyusul sang ibunda yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Mereka bersatu, abadi, kekal, dan tak terlihat.

Terbayang kembali di mata Hiashi masa-masa saat Hinata baru dilahirkan. Tangisnya yang tak begitu kuat meningkahi musim dingin tahun itu, memberikan suatu warna di kediamannya yang megah. Perasaannya sangat bahagia. Sering ia berkeliling sambil menggendong bayi merah itu, menunjukkan kepadanya di mana nanti ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya.

Jika Hiashi telah terlalu lama menggendong Hinata, maka bayi mungil itu akan menangis meraung-raung, mencari puting susu ibunya untuk dihisap. Kalau sudah begitu, Hiashi akan tergopoh-gopoh berlari mencari istrinya, lalu menyerahkan bidadari mungilnya kepada belahan jiwanya.

Terbayang lagi di mata Hiashi, saat-saat ketika Hinata baru belajar berjalan, merambat di seluruh perabotan di rumah klan Hyuuga, lalu terjatuh saat tiada benda yang bisa digunakannya untuk berpegangan. Ia menangis, lalu kembali bangkit dan berusaha merambat lagi. Sesekali Hiashi menatahnya, memegang kedua tangannya sambil menjaga keseimbangannya. Terus begitu sampai Hinata bisa berjalan dan berlari sekencang hembusan angin.

Namun terbayang juga kekecewaan Hiashi, saat pria pendiam itu menemukan bahwa putri pertamanya kurang bisa diandalkan dalam pertempuran karena ia terlalu lemah dan rasa kasihannya terhadap musuh terlalu besar. Hiashi tahu, rasa belas kasih itu positif, namun untuk orang-orang selain musuh. Maka ia berpaling dari putri pertamanya dan mulai memberikan perhatian ekstra kepada putri keduanya.

Ada yang bertambah, ada juga yang berkurang. Karena Hiashi memberikan rasa kasih sayang ekstra untuk Hanabi, maka kasih sayang jatah Hinata pun berkurang. Berkurang begitu banyak, sampai-sampai suatu hari Hinata dengan lugunya bertanya kepada sang ayah.

"Ayahanda, mengapa Ayahanda tidak menyayangiku? Kesalahan apa yang telah kubuat sehingga engkau membenciku, wahai Ayah?"

Hati Hiashi bagai tercabik-cabik saat mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil anaknya, polos, tak bersalah, dan tak ingin dipersalahkan. Mata Hinata berbinar menyuarakan perasaannya yang terdalam, campuran antara kesedihan, ingin tahu, dan penasaran. Mau tak mau Hiashi pun bimbang dalam memberikan jawaban.

"Karena kau lemah, tak sekuat Hanabi."

Akhirnya, dengan berat Hiashi mengatakan fakta. Fakta ini diterima, diserap, dan disimpan baik-baik dalam benak Hinata seumur hidupnya. Otomatis binar matanya meredup, digantikan oleh genangan bening yang diusahakan agar tak tertumpah. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mundur, lalu berlari kencang sambil menahan isak tangis yang menggumpal di dadanya.

Hinata menangis. Begitupun Hiashi. Ayah mana yang tega mengatakan hal yang sebegitu menyakitkan kepada darah dagingnya sendiri? Namun itulah fakta. Pahit, namun benar apa adanya.

Tak ada yang tahu, Hiashi menangis juga setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tangis penyesalan. Hiashi tahu, hati putrinya terluka, tercabik-cabik, pecah jadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang berserakan. Begitupun hatinya.

Sinar di mata tua Hiashi semakin redup. Air mata semakin banyak, sedikit lagi akan menganak sungai. Namun ia tak peduli. Dan tak pernah peduli.

Ia awasi putrinya bertumbuh dan berkembang. Hinata yang tadinya adalah sebuah kuncup bunga yang tak tertebak isinya, sukses tumbuh menjadi sekuntum melati yang indah, lembut, dan bersahaja. Ia mungkin lebih rapuh dari mawar, namun lebih lembut dari kapas. Menarik hati dan perasaan.

Mau tak mau, Hiashi mengakui kalau Hinata benar-benar mirip mendiang ibunya. Secara fisik, ia klon ibunya, begitupun sifatnya. Lembut yang sama. Penyayang yang sama. Rendah hati yang sama. Mereka sama-sama tak tega menyakiti barang seekor lalat pun. Namun Hiashi mengingkari hal ini. Hiashi ingin seorang calon _heiress_ yang kuat, tangguh, dan tak pandang bulu dalam menghabisi musuh dan mempertahankan klan-nya.

Sebuah kesalahan besar. Dengan memilih sikap ini, Hiashi telah memilih untuk menjauhkan putrinya dari pelukannya. Dari rengkuhannya. Hinata menjauh, seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang menariknya dari gapaian Hiashi. Kesalahan yang besar yang disesali Hiashi di akhir hidup putrinya.

Dan sekarang, putrinya telah tiada. Untuk selamanya. Hiashi tak akan pernah mendengar tawa lembutnya lagi. Tak akan terkena sentuhannya lagi. Tak akan pernah melihat gerakannya yang luwes lagi. Untuk selamanya.

Hiashi benar-benar ingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan putrinya kepadanya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan sebelum Hinata pergi ke pusat kota.

"Apa Ayah lupa, aku ini kan _shinobi_."

Ya, bahkan, sampai akhir hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata tetap berusaha membuktikan kepada ayahnya kalau ia juga bisa menjadi seorang yang kuat. Ironis, memang. Apalagi, Hinata tewas pada tanggal 14 Februari. Pada hari kasih sayang. Pada hari dimana seharusnya ia mendapat siraman kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya, bukannya malah tercabut nyawanya.

Tangis Hiashi tak terbendung lagi. Isakan-isakan mengalir dari bibirnya.

_Seharusnya aku melindunginya... memberinya kasih sayang..._

Sesosok manusia mendekati Hiashi, lalu berhenti pada jarak sekitar 2 meter. Kedua matanya bengkak.

"Ayah," panggil Hanabi pelan, berusaha selembut yang biasa diucapkan kakaknya. Namun ia tahu, ia tak pernah bisa jadi selembut Hinata sampai kapanpun.

Hiashi bergeming. Hanabi mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya tanpa suara.

"Relakan _Neesan_, Ayah. Relakan," bisik Hanabi. Ekspresi Hiashi masih tak berubah, kosong bagaikan ruang hampa udara.

Lama kelamaan, ekspresi kosong itu berubah. Bermutasi menjadi ekspresi sedih dan menyesal. Menyesal untuk sebuah kesalahan besar, kesalahan terbesar dalam seluruh hidupnya.

**::: The End :::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

IH GILA ANEH GAJE BANGET!

Mikir apa saia bisa nulis ginian.

Oke, bayangkan aja Hinata mati pas ngelawan Pein. Nah, beginilah penyesalan Hiashi.

Umm, untuk mencegah datangnya tagihan-tagihan apdet (o_O), saia mengumumkan kalau **saia hiatus sampai awal Mei**, alias sampai UAN/UAS selesai. Sampai masa itu, jangan pernah nanyain apdetan...

Btw doain saia lulus TO minggu depan, ya, biar nyokap saia mau beliin saia buku Maryamah Karpov! XD

Review? Review? Review?


End file.
